Taking Back What's Mine
by Karree Elaine
Summary: This WASN'T finished. Set immediately after the season 5 finale. Renard had his son and Adalind claiming them as his own, and Black Claw had Adalind's daughter Diana. It was time for Nick to be a Grimm in the full sense of the word. IT'S NOT OVER YET!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Many of you have expressed some very good points. I'm done grieving over the fact that this show that could be so wonderful in premise and longevity, is so poorly run! Unfortunately, I believe these poor decisions in cast, writing, and general operations behind the scenes is the reason this show has struggled for renewal over and over again. This last season I just hope they actually invest in writing good material and giving the audience what they want, but I have my doubts. So... for all the wonderful fans and my followers, I have picked up the pen once more (or the keyboard technically).

Chapter 1 Nick

Thick, palpable tension hung in the air as his gunshot wounds stung with an itching fire. Sweat ran in rivets through the closing flesh. The miraculous sliver of wood nestled in his pocket, mingled with his need to find justice for his family, had reinvigorated him over and over again despite his mortal injuries. Nick panted with heavy breath as he faced yet another friend who had betrayed him. The two people in his life that had gutted him were linked more often than not. Hadn't Juliette gone to Sean first when she had turned into a Hexenbiest, instead of coming to him? Nick mentally shook himself as the heat of battle had given him a moment of clarity. It was something he never would have understood without Adalind and Kelly giving him a true picture of a happy home. The life and trust Nick thought he had shared with Juliette was a figment of his imagination, purely one-sided. When she was in desparate need of a friend and a place to stay, Juliette went to Sean. Now, here, he stood experiencing those familiar feelings of frustration, but this time he was under no illusion of trust. Renard was linked to everything hurtful that had happened in his life, especially in regards to Juliette. In fact, Eve had physically become the captain in her investigation of his activities with BC. Was she still Eve? He questioned himself as the glimpse of her face whithered in emotion returned to him. It was most definitely _not_ the time to contemplate whether his ex was back or not. Nick had his own unresolved issues if that were the case, but for the moment he focused a stare on his current source of anger and rage. "I always thought trusting a Zauberbiest was a bad idea, it would seem Bonaparte had to find that out the hard way," Nick's sarcasm split the silence. "You've never been lacking words before, cat got your tongue?" He continued to taunt the Royal comprehending that Sean was really no better than the rest of his family.

He watched Renard glance down at the bloodied sword in his hand then over the body that lay between them. The new Mayor seemed nearly as taken back by his own actions as Nick was. Didn't Nick just witness the man plunge that sword into Bonaparte's back and run him through? Why did the captain look down at his weapon with astonishment? These questions flew through his mind until Nick decided it really didn't matter if Renard planned to kill Bonaparte or not, the fact remained the man had joined the wrong side. He had blackmailed Adalind with Diana and conspired to keep Nick's family from him, not mention he murdered Meisner! Nick leveled Sean with a deadly glare. Bonaparte or not, this was not finished. The vision of Renard claiming Adalind and Nick's very own son as his family during his acceptance speech, flashed before Nick's eyes. Oh... This was far from done!

He advanced on Sean, who instinctively brandished the blade against an attack. "Nick, this is not necessary. Bonaparte's gone, we don't have to be enemies anymore," Renard started in with that manipulative voice of his, but Nick was no longer buying his brand of crap!

"You think Bonaparte made your decisions, controlled your actions? The choices were all yours, _Sean_ ," Nick imdued his voice with a disrepect and disdain that he had never given to a superior before. He realized Renard being 'his superior' was completely false, and not just because Nick's career as a police officer was most likely over. There was something pitifully grasping, selfish, and unattainable about Sean's view of happiness. The man would never be satisfied and, by God, Nick wasn't going to let his loved ones pay the price!

As he continued to move on the captain, Nick yanked the two handed axe that he had used during the fight out of the body nearby. Sean changed his tactic, as always, trying to make Nick feel irrational, "What do think that Diana will say and do about you trying to take her family away?"

The jerk really thought he could use his own daughter as a playing piece like in a game of chess, Nick fumed to himself. "Wasn't it _you_ who allowed my mother to take her from Adalind in the first place? And don't give me 'it was for her own good', because I've already used that as my reasoning for what we did. _That_ didn't make it right and I wonder how Diana would feel about it herself?" Two could play that game, Nick thought. A look of uncertainty crossed the taller man's face, as his eyes were drawn back down to the sword in his hands unconsciously it seemed. Years of cooly observing criminals and suspects gave Nick a keen grasp on the situation. So... Diana had something to do with the captain's sudden murder of Bonaparte. Gratitude, apprehension, and revulsion flooded him as Renard met his gaze once more. "Did you think you could just step on everyone around you to get to the top, or whatever it is you're striving for? Well my family will not be more causalities like all the wesen who oppose you... Or Meisner!" At those words, Renard stopped and took a slow breath, pressing his lips into a thin line. So Meisner's death didn't sit well.

"Meisner's death was unfortunate and if I could have stopped it I would have," the captain said with a sigh.

"You expect me to believe that," Nick growled incredulous. "You shot the man!"

"Conrad was torturing him, slowly squeezing his skull as he was doing to you. I gave him a merciful death," Sean responded with new anger of his own. "I don't care to explain that to you or anyone!" The captain may have justified Meisner's death to himself, but Nick knew there were many choices he could have made to prevent so much bloodshed. However that wasn't something Sean wanted to face. Nick began circling, welding his weapon, as Renard's movements mirrored his. No, there would be no truce this time!

Tired of sitting by while this man pulled strings in his life, like he was some marionette, Nick swung the axe overhanded as the captain blocked ducking to the side. Steel met steel over and over till they clashed together with both opponents pressing in. They were mere inches from each other as they faced off, their weapons crossed between them. "This is something I should have done years ago," Nick said through gritted teeth. They maintained their stare a second more before Nick's Grimm hearing detected approaching sirens. With great shove, they separated.

A smug grin donned the Royal's face and with a shrug of his shoulders Sean said, "As the new Mayor, I have the pleasure of informing you that you're under arrest for" he paused and glanced around the loft covered with bodies from the North Precinct, "the multiple homicides of your fellow police officers."

Wrath gripped Nick's gut. It was all self defense and Sean knew it, but how to explain that as well as the fact that he had survived an attack that numbered against him twenty to one. As much as it galled him to do it, Nick turned and quickly wrenched the tunnel door open. With one piercing last look back he promised, "It's not over yet!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Nick

"What do you think that Diana will say and do about you trying to take her family away?" Renard's words echoed through Nick's mind, as his footfalls echoed off the brick walls. Nick ran towards the end of the tunnel and the heavy iron door. In the moment facing Sean and needing to avenge the ones he loved, those words had only skimmed the surface of his anger. Now they returned from his subconscious with the revelation that Diana had done something rather sinister to her own father. Nick was pretty sure Bonaparte had been killed by Diana through her father's hand. As much as Nick needed his family back, that gave him pause. How would an extremely powerful two year old view what was happening and how would she react?

His thoughts drifted back to Adalind. Two years without her daughter! Nick would go crazy if someone took Kelly for two years, and what he wouldn't do to be with him again. He had reached the second ladder leading to the lower tunnels but his mind would not release that train of thought. No, Adalind wasn't to blame for all this, in fact Nick was more to blame. His resposibility in the situation weighed quite heavily for the first time. Adalind had taken every initiative towards their peace and happiness together. When had Nick ever reassured her that he would find Diana without her having to ask him about her daughter? Adalind may love him, but the bonds between her and Diana were more instinctual, deeper and older. If he hadn't listened to his mother and Renard, allowing them to take Diana in the first place, then BC couldn't have blackmailed Adalind into leaving him. No that wouldn't work either, becuase if they hadn't taken Diana, Adalind would've never believed that the Royals had her daughter and been put up to taking his powers. Kelly would have never been conceived. Setting aside the useless 'what if's, Nick realized that if he wanted a life with Adalind, they had to put all their baggage to bed. Did he want that life? As he descended deeper underground, he honestly explored that question and found that he didn't want to consider a life _without_ her and Kelly. Was it fair to lump her with their son? Maybe not, but now was not the time to analysis his feelings further, Nick accepted as he began to hear conversation below him.

"What are you saying? Do you remember when I shot you with the two arrows?" It was Trubel's voice that drifted up to his ears. There was only one person she would be asking that question of. Nick paused on the metal rungs, waiting for the reply.

"Yes I remember everything like before, but now I feel everything that Juliette was feeling. How did this happen?! It's horrible... and dangerous," Eve's voice trailed off but Nick could still hear it clearly. A memory came to him of that night his world went into a tailspin...

"You should have killed me when you had the chance," Juliette's face pinched with pain and her voice was still raspy from him choking her. Then suddenly she woged and threw him against the far wall. Next thing he knew he was crashing head first through the window next to where he fell. Nick bearly registered that he was on the floor, before she struck him hard across the face.

After finally catching his breath from the searing pain, he turned to face her from where he lay. "I'm done fighting, Juliette," he returned between breaths.

She stood over him with a hateful, yet almost eerliy detached expression. "Maybe I still love you. Maybe that's just something that never goes away..."

Presently still hanging onto the ladder, Nick felt a cold sweat break out all over his body. If Eve was feeling like Juliette, every hurt, every vengeful thought, what would stop her from finishing the job Juliette started with his son and Adalind? Was Eve still a different person? After all, Julliette had proven no person was beyond her scorn. Nick owed his own life to Trubel, otherwise Juliette would have finished him off as well.

"I know I wasn't here when you changed into a Hexenbiest or when eveything between you, Nick, and the Royals happened, but," Trubel paused as if the next question was more significant, "do you know how you feel about what Juliette did?" Trubel, as always, was calling it like it was. However Nick wasn't prepared to sit by and hear Eve's perspective on burning his aunt's trailer, trying to make him kill his best friend, and in fact getting his mother killed. There were only so many things you could process in one crazy night.

He descended faster as Trubel finished asking her questions hoping to interrupt before Eve said anything more. Abruptly the tunnel opened up and he spotted them sitting against the wall across from the ladder. "Nick! Oh my God, Nick you're alive! But how?" Trubel had hopped up and was instantly by his side. He reached in his pocket with his back to Eve and showed Trubel the stick tucked into his jacket. Her jaw dropped, hand covering her mouth. He gave her a slight shake of his head to indicate not to say a word about it in front of Eve. Trubel returned a small nod.

"We got to keep moving. I came this way because there were sirens in the distance and, let's face it, after all the bodies I left in the loft there are going to be questions, especially since they're all police officers," Nick replied with a shake of his head. "I guess you can never go home again after something like that," he continued. With those words, Nick thought he saw Eve flinch and he filed it in the back of his head, wary of what that meant. He looked again to Trubel, "Can we move?"

After a brief glance at Eve who nodded, Trubel repsonded, "Yeah, but which way should we go? Monroe and Rosalee went that way," she pointed one direction, then pointed the opposite direction as they heard someone yelling from that section of the tunnel.

"Trubel! Trubel we found a way out," it was Wu's voice. The sergeant came running into view then froze for split second when he saw Nick, "How did you...?"

They heard the clanging of metal echoing down from above through that tunnel. "Now's not the time for explanations," Nick countered as he reached down to help Eve up. Once they rose he turned to the younger Grimm, "Quick, go get Monroe and Rosalee. Wu, take us as far as you can. Does the tunnel split?"

"No, it's a straight shot, but it's a long way," Wu explained.

"Trubel, quickly! We'll be moving slowly with Eve but we have to move," further noises came from above while Nick spoke. With a nod, Trubel was off in sprint while the three of them returned the way Wu had just come, Nick on one side of Eve and Wu on the other.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There's been a lot of hate recently on the character of Adalind. Perhaps with the possibility of 'Juliette' returning in the finale, her supporters have become emboldened. To me, Adalind will always be brave and loyal even though she was extrememly misguided at first. While I disliked whiny spoiled Juliette and loathed vengeful maniacal HexenJulia, Eve was winning me over with her detached antihero character. It was only when she seemed to start reacting out personal feelings of possessiveness and jealousy that I didn't like her. It stripped her of her untouchable persona by giving her a weakness when it came to Nick. I hope they bring it to a resolution where Eve can retain her independence and ability to be above those things!

Chapter 3 Adalind

It was late, or rather it was very early, while Adalind contemplated her mistakes. No wonder she couldn't sleep, the list seemed endless. Every asinine decision she had ever made led her to this point in her luxurious prison, smothering in the 1000 count Egyptian cotton sheets on the bed where she lay. It registered with bitter irony that her present circumstance, this situation she found herself in, was exactly what she thought she wanted as a younger Adalind. Riches and opulence, marriage to Sean, those were her life goals at one point when she was much more naive and ignorant of things that really matter. It was almost laughable. She had attained her childish, petty dreams, and yet she was sick at heart. What she wouldn't give to be back in that dank, dim loft safely sharing Nick's warmth, to be wrapped in his arms! Yet another mistake that she hadn't told him about seeing Diana, about the threats she had from Black Claw. Is that how it was for most people, those disillusioned in life? The business mogul that had attained his billions yet had no true friends. The career woman that achieves her goal of CEO, only to find she wants a family and children she waited too late in life to ever have. Or the housewife that had dreams of the comfy white-picket-fence marriage only to find issues with unemployment or infidelity were knocking on her door. We all grow up with a view of what we _imagine_ life should be, when in fact true happiness is found in the most unexpected places, Adalind observed to herself.

The first moment her eyes met Nick's outside that coffee shop, some five years ago, came to her. Something passed between them that day before all the prejudice and mess they made of each other's lives. He had stood a little taller, eyes glued to hers and Adalind acknowledged she hadn't been able to look away either, then the world had turned upside down. What made her Woge that day? Perhaps it was that something electric that connected the two of them in one look. The reality of her current predicament came crashing back to her. She sighed, looking down at her left hand. Even in the dim moonlight filtering through the heavy brocade drapes, the ring Bonaparte had bound her with glinted back to Adalind. Since when had she understood what she truly wanted in life? Nick had taken her heart like freshly fallen snow that blankets a landscape, quietly and completely. Fate had shown her her own heart. Or perhaps there was a God that laughed at man's attempts at happiness, struggling to grasp that elusive feeling in all the wrong places. With a huff Adalind thought, Could you just quit laughing and help me and my children out of this?!

Her frustrations were interrupted by the door opening to admit a sliver of light from the hallway. Sean stood backlight, his breathing pronounced. Something had happened. Oh no, God no, Nick couldn't be dead! Adalind felt nauseous, sitting upright in an instant. "What... What happened?" her was voice a little raspy from being strangled earlier that evening plus the emotion that threatened to choke her once more.

"Where's Diana?" was the only clipped reply from her future husband.

"She's asleep in bed. Why?" she desperately inquired.

"Come with me. We need to talk to her. This is getting out of hand," Sean responded cryptically. On automatic pilot, her body obeyed, as her heart felt numb. Adalind loved her daughter, that's why she was here, but the small child was as terrifying as she was precious. Another one of Adalind's horrendous mistakes was to go through that ceremony to get her powers back, making her own child this frightening creature. So much to atone for, so much selfishness on her part that Adalind could only swallow her guilt.

Quietly she cracked Diana's door but Sean pushed it wide open flooding the room with light. The delicate little face was obviously feigning sleep. "Diana," Sean started sternly which caused a much too alert little girl to sit up, eyes bright. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you have to stop killing people!"

"What?!" cried Adalind.

Without so much as a look her way, Sean stated, "Bonaparte's dead."

Excitement mixed with apprehension at Sean's revelation. What did Diana have to do with it? Flashes of those recent passionate kisses with Sean, who turned her on as much a snake would these days, gave Adalind a bad feeling. "How?"

Sean turned to face her then, something determined yet fearful in his eyes, "I ran him through with a sword. I watched it happen, but I couldn't stop my own hand. Something," he faced Diana again with a glare, "or should I say someone, had control over me."

Bonaparte was dead! That fact alone should have made her extremely happy, yet learning that Diana had killed once again in cold-blood made her heart drop. She had to get her daughter away from this household of murders and fanatical extremists! "Sean, we have to get Diana away from here. She's got to live a normal life, be shown love and morals, otherwise her powers will make her into a monster," Adalind attempted to appeal to him as a father, but Sean's eyes harden further.

"You're not going anywhere! She's _our_ daughter and we will handle her together," he said with sharp finality. Something had shifted in the prince, what reason and care he had given to the Grimm in the past seemed gone. Her gaze fell on the innocent looking face of Diana, who was anything but innocent. Then she stared back at the crazed look in the Royal's eyes as the mother in her made a decision. There would be no reasoning with Sean anymore she realized, and with that comprehension Adalind knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Adalind

His eyes spoke volumes. Sean had changed and Adalind couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. The prince had always been after his own advancement and BC just provided him an easy way to power, but this look...this look was malicious, malevolent. What had changed him? Had allowing BC to control his destiny set Sean on this course? Even though he was Diana's father, she had to get her daughter away from this man!

"Sean," she appealed in a worried voice, "maybe I should sleep in here tonight with Diana so I can keep an eye on her activities." Adalind hoped her intentions sounded purely driven from motherly concern. "Kelly's crib will fit in here too in case he wakes." She almost expected him to object, but Sean simply nodded and left the room.

Looking down at Diana she smiled, "Can Kelly and I stay with you? Would you like a sleepover?"

Her small face considered the request, "Okay." Since her eyes had initially had a light of excitement, Adalind figured her hesitancy was over Kelly staying too. So sibling rivalry wasn't only for the mundane family, she thought. Well that was a problem to address at another time.

After retrieving Kelly and his bag, she contemplated their next move. With Diana's help they could easily get away, but Adalind wasn't about to encourage _more_ violence from her daughter. Best to wait till all of the household was asleep, so she settled the sleeping Kelly between them and lay down in the huge bed. Adrenaline had her nerves on high alert so when an hour and a half had past in complete silence throughout the house, she woke Diana. "Hey sweety, could you check on Daddy and see if he's sleeping?"

Diana's eye grew violet as she seemed to stare off on nothing in particular. Then her eyes returned to normal and she focused on Adalind once again, "He's asleep in his chair. It looks like he was drinking something orange," Diana painted a picture with her childish words. So, Sean had been drinking? Probably brandy or scotch. He had an affinity for both. His inner turmoil must be catching up with him, she thought. No wonder, with the dead bodies of friends piling up. Rachel, Bonaparte, Meisner. Adalind paused at that thought. She couldn't believe her friend and Diana's champion was gone! Her heart ached with all this death. First Kelly now Meisner! Did Sean know Meisner was dead? They weren't exactly on the same side anymore.

She shoved grief aside, for the moment, because it could do nothing to help her get her children to safety. Adalind looked at Diana again. Her daughter wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do. How to convince Diana to leave with her? "Diana, I miss my friends," she appealed to the goodness in her child.

Diana's little face furrowed in concern, "Can't you see them tomorrow?"

"They can't come here sweetheart because it's dangerous for them," she tread lightly. Then with a bright smile she continued, "I know. Why don't we go see them?" Diana smiled and nodded.

"Yes we can go see your friends tomorrow," Diana settled it to herself.

"Why not go now because Daddy's sleeping so he won't miss us? I'm sure he knows how much I miss my friends," Adalind expressed with true yearning. That's one thing about Diana Adalind had realized, the little girl could perceived what people really meant. She had that uncanny ability of children to understand truth.

"Okay," Diana decided with a tilt of her small head.

"Can you help us be so quiet that we don't wake everyone up? I don't want to disturb anyone," Adalind reasoned. She could distract the guards herself with a noise in the opposite direction, but Diana could probably make it appear as if they weren't there even if the guards looked right at them.

With a grin, Diana nodded again and bounded out of bed. "It'll be fun, Mommy," she giggled. Adalind had a moment of regret for her slight deception with her daughter. No matter what the reason, she wished she could be completely honest with Diana, but the child couldn't understand everything. Being a mother had just become a little harder, Adalind sighed inwardly.

They had almost opened the bedroom door when Adalind realized she didn't know where they should go. The loft was compromised thanks to her, Adalind accepted with such remorse. There was a nauseous feeling in the pit of her stomach. What would they find if they went there? Pictures of Nick and their friends lying dead in pools of blood almost made her retch. No! No! Adalind commanded herself. You can't dwell on something you don't know actually happened. Diana got them a message and Nick was, if nothing else, resourceful.

Turning back to Diana she asked, "Can you see where Kelly's son is with all those people? Those are my friends and I don't know where they went to." She finished with a smile. With another nod, Diana's eyes turned purple once more.

"They look like they're in a dark long room, maybe a tunnel. Why are they there, Mommy?" Diana's happy face slipped and Adalind knew she needed reassurance.

"I don't know for sure. Maybe they're playing a game, like hide and seek," Adalind thought that statement was more true than not.

"Oh," Diana contemplated then grinned once more.

How to proceed, Adalind asked herself while biting her bottom lip. Then she had another idea, "Diana, can you send them a message that we want to see them. Maybe they can tell us where to go."

Eyes aglow, Diana concentrated. "They say go to the Spice Shop, through the back door," Diana related. Adalind gave her a big hug in relief that her friends were still alive and kissed her forehead, making her daughter smile brightly.

Then proceeding softly, they made their way into the hallway.

* * *

Breathless, exhausted, and relieved they arrived at the Spice Shop, the second cab they had used pulling up to the back door just as dawn was tinting the sky. She roused Diana who slept on her lap while Kelly slept on in her arms. With a moment's hesitation for what they would all think of her, for the pain she must have caused Nick, Adalind tentatively knocked on the door.

After only a couple of seconds, Monroe cracked the door. Seeing them in the dim light, he somberly opened the door and Rosalee was beside him. Adalind felt the weight of their stare, the guilt of her responsibility for this mess, and her lip quivered. Rosalee sighed, pulling the three of them inside and into a hug. Adalind barely inhaled a shaky breath as she returned her friend's embrace. Rosalee had been her best friend, and that was saying something about Rosalee since Adalind was a Hexenbiest. She drew back and Rosalee gave her a sad smile. "Thank you for taking us in. I'm so sorry," she began when she could find her voice. Then something struck her as strange, "Where's Nick?" Wouldn't he be desperate to see his son?

It was Monroe who responded firmly, "He's a fugitive."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Nick

"Kelly! Adalind!" Nick exclaimed but his voice was hoarse with yelling. The two he was desperately seeking had disappeared around a bend in the tunnels. She had come back to him! Kelly was there in her arms and all this father wanted to do was to hold him, but they were still just out of reach.

He panted hard with his exertion, sprinting to close the distance, when he rounded the bend to find Sean standing next to a smiling Adalind. Renard's arm was draped over her shoulders as he smiled down at a giggling Kelly in his embrace. His son bounced playfully in the Mayor's arms then Kelly leaned forward to plant a wet slobbery baby like kiss on Sean's cheek…

"NOOOO!" His scream tore through the darkness as Nick sat bolt upright. Bile bit the back of his hoarse throat and the damp air cooled the profuse sweat that had broken out over his body. A nightmare, but oh man, what a nightmare!

Still breathing hard Nick glanced over at the other three. Hank and Wu stirred but seemed to drift back off, however… Eve lay wide-eyed watching him. They had set up camp in a clearing during the night. After reaching the exit in the tunnels, it had become clear that Trubel, Monroe, and Rosalee wouldn't escape the same way. Sounds of a search party echoed back, combing the underground pathways for them. There'd been a very nerve racking half an hour before Wu's phone rang and Nick had never been more grateful to hear the Blutbad's voice! They had finally removed a grate from the other end of the tunnels and obtained their freedom, but that wasn't even the best part, Adalind had contacted them through Diana. They were en route to met her. He never knew how lost he'd be without a cell phone, but his was still at the precinct on his old desk. Nick shook his head, that dream still haunting the recesses of his consciousness.

"Who was it this time?" Eve's quiet question nearly made him jump. Nick met her jarring stare once more. It was Eve, and yet it wasn't. There was more expression in her eyes, an expression all too familiar. He quickly broke their gaze. Eve had been gaining strength their whole trek to an old campground where Wu said he had a shed with camping equipment. They were all exhausted and Eve was recovering but this was their safest bet. Camping was as off grid as they could get without leaving the greater Portland area altogether, which Nick refused to do without his family.

"Renard," he answered simply. Eve was the one person he'd rather not discuss his nightmare with.

"Because he has your son?" she pursued the topic.

Why did she do this? Why did she question him about such personal feelings? If Eve was acting like her detached self he would've chalked it up to curiosity, almost as if his life was some enigma to study, yet this wasn't the impression he got from her concerned face and tilted head. With a sigh Nick replied, "Plus he has Adalind and her daughter." The slightest sound came from Eve of a sharp intake of air. If it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing, he probably never would've pick it up.

Maybe it wasn't wise to say such things, but Nick never did have closure with Juliette. Oh he thought things were pretty final when she died in his arms, but here he was face to face with that same expression he had loved for so long, then learned to fear. All the betrayal and his own guilt came back in a rush, threatening to choke him. He helped make Juliette, and now Eve, what she was. Her guilt was his guilt, and yet Juliette's vengeance grew beyond hurting and destroying him personally. She tried to kill Monroe, through him. She managed to eradicate nearly all his family's heritage when she burned the trailer. Then what she did to his mother… No wonder Nick had had almost as much of a death wish as Juliette had that night she returned to their house.

"Kill me, Nick. Do it!" Juliette's plead as his hands were squeezing her throat came back to his mind. Immense relief washed over him that neither one of them had gotten their wish that night. He would've never been the same man if he had taken Juliette's life, and she would've gone completely insane had Trubel not shot her with those arrows coated in sedative.

Nick met her gaze once more. New strength to face his demons and hers had freed something in his heart. "I'm sorry about Meisner," he responded with true regret. The man who had broken the bitter vindictive hexenbiest in her was the true hero. "He was a good man. I know he helped Trubel gain some respect and he gave you a purpose," Nick continued, building a bridge to forgiveness. Wetness appeared in her eyes as she swallowed convulsively.

"Meisner was the best person I know," she spoke in a flat voice. Her words took him back, not because he didn't respect the man, but he hadn't realized she felt so much for Meisner. "When I had nothing left of my humanity, he gave some of it back to me. Meisner never did one thing for himself. He only lived to protect and serve," she continued in that same tone that held much admiration.

He was about to say something when Wu's phone went off. His friend stirred and glanced down at the screen. Looking up, he handed Nick the phone. Nick's heart skipped a beat as he quickly inquired, "Trubel, are they with you? Are you all safe?"

"Yes, we are," Trubel answered in a tired voice. "We'll be on our way within the hour. Monroe and I have an idea where to meet. I'm not going into more detail in case Wu's phone was cloned like they tried to do with Hank's phone, but Monroe said to meet us where he first helped you find track down a Wesen. Does that make sense to you?" Trubel asked uncertain. A moss covered cottage in a remote wooded area, complete with a trap door and secret access to the basement, came to mind. His first Wesen case before Hank, Wu, or even their captain knew he had become a Grimm. Wouldn't that cabin be occupied or run down without someone to care for it?

"I know what he's talking about," he confirmed. It would take them till full daylight before they could reach the house on foot, if they hustled. "Tell him we're on our way," Nick decided. With that he rose and Wu shook Hank. That tiny cabin wouldn't house them all for long and he hoped Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel would bring provisions, but seeing Adalind and their son was his only need right now.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: The last couple of weeks it seems people have gone from either adoring or hating a particular fictional character from the show, to hating, accusing, or insulting actual people or a group of fans. WTH?! I don't like the character Juliette, though Eve was better while she was a super cool agent Hexenbiest solely on a mission to shut BC down. My opinion was that Juliette was whiny and spoiled which is an opinion I maintain. Some still dislike, even hate, Adalind for all she did in the past and _that's their right_! When a fictional character becomes more important than the real person or people you are saying hurtful things about, there's something truly wrong with that, in my honest opinion. Alright, vent complete. On with the story...

Chapter 6 Nick

Early morning mist swirled around their feet as they entered Washington Park. The cabin was at the other end of the park and it would take a couple more hours on foot. Hank and Wu walked side by side in silence, breaths becoming vapor in the cool air. Eve seemed herself again, walking very erect without the myriad of emotions that played over her face during the night. Physically, she appeared to have her strength back, but there was still a paleness to her lips that belied a full recovery.

Their conversation that night came back to his mind. Recalling confusion and pain in her expression as they had faced each other, Nick had been taken back since that was entirely foreign to the person she had become. Eve was obviously mourning Meisner's loss, a revelation he accepted with mixed feelings. So she has retained some humanity, he realized. Then quickly he questioned, where was this humanity the night his mother was killed? Where was Eve's remorse over her part in Kelly's death?

The night before his son was born haunted him still. The box holding his mother's head hovered in his memory like an apparition. Why wasn't he completely insane by now having the woman he thought was the love of his life get his long lost mother killed, then tried to kill him as well?! The answer came breaking through his horror like a beacon. Nick's salvation came in the newborn cry of his son and the plead for peace from someone who had every right to hate him. If Juliette took everything from him, then Adalind and Kelly gave him life again. There was an ache, ever present in his heart, since the night they had left. Many that knew his and Adalind's history would think Nick having a son, a family, and a happy home with her was a joke, yet he couldn't deny it was better than he could've ever dreamed.

Looking over at the hexenbiest brought back another memory of the first time he spoke to 'Eve' when she had resurfaced. "I would've killed you… They saved me, and I saved you," she had stated cooly with that characteristic tilt of her head as if she found something amusing. At the time he was furious that she seemed flippant about the whole situation with no regret evident. Now Nick thought he understood. She had found a place and a purpose for who she had become, a redemption through Meisner's reconditioning that gave her a new life instead of bitterness, hate, and revenge. If his family had saved him from insanity, then Meisner and HW had done the same for Juliette when they turned her into Eve.

He shook his head and put out a hand to slow Eve's forward motion. She gave him an uncertain look and glanced through the trees to where Hank and Wu were continuing forward. "Don't worry, Hank knows where the cabin is. He was the only person I called for backup on that night we found our first Wesen murder suspect and recovered that little girl that was taken," he explained. "That was when aunt Marie returned, before she died."

"I remember," she responded after a small pause. They stood in silence watching each other for two breaths, neither one quite comfortable but neither looked away.

Finally Nick spoke, "Look, I've come to think we both went a little crazy after you… after Juliette became a hexenbiest." He sighed, "I'm not saying I'm blameless because I handled that night very poorly. And while I'll never be able to forget what happened with my mother, I now understand you weren't completely in your right mind." He paused as Eve took a shaky breath, "That's what Meisner did for you, am I right? He gave you your sanity back when he turned you into Eve, didn't he?"

After another deep breath she nodded slowly, "I really am Eve now, which has been the best thing that could've happened after what Juliette did." She held his look as she continued, "There really is no apology fit for what happened. To try to do that could only fall short, but for what it's worth I'll never be able to do enough good for the wrong Juliette did to you." He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and forgiveness rushed into places in his heart that had still held bitterness.

"Renard will pay, for my family and for Meisner," he returned. There was a moment of hesitation before she nodded again and they started following the trail once more.

Mid morning sun filtered through the tall stately evergreens that had stood sentinel for centuries in this forest. Five years ago Nick and Monroe wandered this exact road on their first hunt. He registered deja vu and nostalgia at the same time. Oh man was he a green Grimm at that time. The tree parted to reveal the somewhat dilapidated cabin.

Eagerness quicken his step until Eve restrained him, "I sense something else other than Monroe, Rosalee, and Trubel. I... I can't quite pinpoint it." Concern in her voice was new, this Eve with feelings was hard to get used to.

He slowly lowered her arm, "It's probably just Adalind and the children that you're sensing."

Eve gave him a scrutinizing look, then with acceptance she admitted, "It could be."

Nick found himself jogging to close the distance, when Trubel opened the door crossbow at the ready as she surveyed the surrounding woods. Her face broke into a smile when she saw him and she collided with, "You're safe. Oh my God, we've been so worried."

Nick quickly reassured her, "We ended up camping to be off grid." He pushed past her looking around the room till his eyes soaked in the sight he needed to see. Adalind stood wide eyed looking at him with Kelly sleeping in her arms and Diana sleeping on an old wooden bench that looked to be covered with everyone's coats for cushioning. He slowly walked over to them, his eyes never leaving them for fear they would disappear. Adalind's big blue eyes were doleful with tears starting to glisten against her bottom lashes. Her lip quivered and she shook her head sadly, but before she could say one word, he wrapped her and their son in his arms.

"I...I… I'm sorry," he heard muffled tearfully against his chest.

He slid a hand up into her silky hair to clutch her tighter, "I know."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm a very impulsive and passionate person, sometimes to a fault. I'm so thoroughly invested in this show's storyline and the world created that, despite the bad blood between us, when NBC finally announced season 6 would be the last I couldn't let them go. There is a campaign, several fans including myself, started to #SaveGrimm. If you agree, please join us on social media with that hashtag. This is why chapter 7 has been delayed. My apologies! Look for the next chapter much sooner :-)

Chapter 7 Adalind

She was home! His smell, his touch, being in Nick's embrace was where she belonged. Adalind wrapped her free arm around his back, savoring the feel of him as their son slept on between them. How could she have ever left?! With that thought she turned to look at Diana, her porcelain white cheeks tinted with the slight blush of sleep and fringed with golden lashes. Yes, her heart knew the reason and it was torn. Her innocent children would always need her the most, so the choice had been clear, if not easy.

Still locked in Nick's arms, she felt under scrutiny. Raising her eyes to glance around, becoming somewhat self-conscious of their display of affection around everyone else, Adalind's eye came in contact with a jarring stare from Eve, but it didn't look like Eve… she looked like Juliette. Her expression held emotion, too much emotion for the reconditioned Hexenbiest Meisner had broken. The other woman was in agony, mouth slightly ajar and she held her breath, Adalind's heart dropped, as Eve's expression changed to a grim resignation as she pursed her lips. Was that tears in Eve's eyes?! Could Eve even cry? No matter what she had done as Juliette, Adalind didn't feel comfortable twisting the knife so she gently pushed away from Nick. Eve quickly looked away but Trubel saw the exchange.

"Nick, this is Diana. She's been awake most of the night aiding our escape, so when we got here, she crashed," Adalind explained trying to divert attention from her own affection for Nick in front of Eve. He reached out to lightly brush a hair away from the child's face.

"She looks so much like you," he spoke to her alone.

Rosalee came out of the bedroom and rushed him, "Oh Nick, you're okay!," She gave him one of her signature hugs. It always amazed Adalind how big the Fuchsbau's heart was.

Eve was watching Diana, sadness mixed with wariness. This was going to be an awkward place to hide out, especially with all their past mistakes crammed into one tiny cabin. Adalind took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, she'd been through much worse. Trubel gave her a wane smile of understanding while Rosalee inquired if Nick needed any medical attention.

"No, no, I'm fine Rosalee," he replied with a smile as he showed her something inside his jacket. If there was any person who could survive what Bonaparte and Sean tried to do to him, it would be Nick, Adalind thought to herself with a swell of pride.

Suddenly, they all turned towards Monroe as he growled. The Blutbad was in full Woge. "Something's out there!" He hissed through his teeth and sniffed the air coming through a crack in the old window. Eve's eyes were finally torn from the scene of Nick, Adalind, and the kids.

"I thought I sensed something too when we arrived," she joined Monroe as he peeked out the window.

Nick's brow furrowed as he glanced their direction then back at the sleeping children. He nodded to Monroe, "We need to secure the perimeter. I want nothing getting in here!" Looking to Hank and Wu he said, "Come On." However when Trubel started to follow he stressed, "Stay here with Adalind and the children. They're the most vulnerable right now." After a second's hesitation, Trubel nodded.

"You too, Rosalee," Monroe said gruffly. Husband and wife locked eyes for a split second before the men and Eve slipped out the door quietly, the cops having their guns drawn. Rosalee came over next to Adalind and the children with a nervous smile.

Trubel husky statement broke the silence, "Eve's not herself anymore. She's feeling everything Juliette did."

"I'm not so sure that's a good thing," Rosalee's voice was quiet but concerned. "The last time Juliette had feelings she wanted to kill nearly everyone in this group. I just wish she was her old self, the one before the Hexenbiest." Adalind knew her friend didn't mean to, but that wish felt like a punch to her gut. Would her mistakes haunt to forever?

Trubel however, wasn't so sentimental, "Well I don't wish for that, not right now at least" Both her and Rosalee slowly looked at the younger Grimm as if she had a third eye. "What? Look, we're in a war right now. Who would you rather have against Renard, the rest of the Wesen cops, and what remains of Black claw, Juliette or Eve?" It was hard to argue with that kind of logic, Adalind thought to herself.

Suddenly, the whole group returned with a tall stately man. "We almost took your head off, Alexander," Monroe was speaking to the man. "How did you find us?"

"I arrived at your Spice Shop," the man said to Rosalee, "as I spotted you leaving, but you had another woman and small children with you so I simply followed you. It's taken me weeks to travel from Europe because I couldn't travel in an offical capacity." His voice and speech were refined with no distinguishing accent.

Rosalee turned to her saying, "This is the woman you saw with us. Adalind, this is Alexander, the only remaining member of the Wesen council." The man extended her his hand.

"I couldn't hardly believe when Nick told me that the council had been wiped out. I'm very sorry for your loss," she replied as she shook his hand.

"It's all of our loss," Alexander answered solemnly. "There can be no order in the Wesen world without a governing body!" He continued adamantly.

"First the council, then HW and Meisner," Trubel said forcefully. "It's like we're the last line of defense!"

"Wait," Adalind interjected, "Hadrian's Wall is gone?! Does Sean know that Meisner's been killed?"

Eveyone stopped and looked at her, but it was Nick that came over to her and said gently, "Sean's the one who shot Meisner."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "No. What the hell?" she was bewildered, "but Meisner was his friend!"

"He was supposed to be a friend to us all," Nick replied quietly.

"That's it," Adlaind was angry now. "I don't care if he is Diana's father, Sean needs to be stopped!"

"I think I might be of some help in doing that," Alexander's crisp voice interrupted them. The room grew quiet and they all looked to him, "You're not as alone as you might think."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: First I want to say, thank you to all my readers and for all those marvelous reviews! I don't thank you nearly often enough, but you got to know it brightens my day and makes life's stresses that much more bearable :-)

Chapter 8 Adalind

There were underground Wesen cells around the world opposing the Black Claw coup according to Alexander. Those on the pacific coast were aware that Portland was a hot spot. Adalind listened with bated breath as Kelly started to stir. She withdrew, going over by Diana, in case he started to cry. Eve's eyes following her until she broke away from the group and came over to Adalind. Adalind steeled herself against Eve's unnerving personality. The other hexenbiest watched Diana sleep for three breaths before turning to look at the mother.

"I'm sorry Juliette did what she did. If she hadn't made that deal with the Royals, Diana wouldn't have fallen into Black Claw's clutches," she voiced sincerely. Taken back, Adalind didn't know how to respond. This new creature before her was not the Eve she'd met before, but she wasn't the Juliette she knew either. Never in a million years could Adalind have predicted this turn of events, so she simply nodded once. Rosalee looked around searching for something until she saw the two of them. Her brow drew together in concern, but Adalind shook her head slightly to reassure her nothing was wrong.

"I can't believe Juliette almost killed Nick's unborn son!" Eve exclaimed softly, almost to herself as her eyes fell on Kelly sleeping in Adalind's arms. The mother hugged the baby to her chest a little tighter, which didn't go unnoticed by Eve. A small sad smile came to the brunette's face as she let out a sigh. "I guess there's just some things you can never apologize for," she said as her eyes trailed over to Nick. Adalind was embarrassed to witness the raw emotion she could read in the other's face.

Abruptly, Kelly squirmed and let out a discontented cry as he woke up out of sorts. Rosalee came over to take the little guy as the meeting seemed concluded. Nick, Monroe, and Alexander continued to speak for a few more seconds, as Eve's eyes stayed on Nick. Adalind swallowed, as she contemplated what it meant. Did Nick finally have the woman he wanted to marry back after the hexenbiest and some insanity had robbed him of the Juliette him knew before? What did that mean for the family Adalind had found with Nick, the only man she wanted in her life? "Juliette being back doesn't change how I feel about Kelly or you." Nick's words from the day after he first saw Eve echoed in her head. Still, Adalind knew if Nick had had a choice it wouldn't have been her.

She shook herself as Nick broke off from the others heading towards her. Monroe told Rosalee, "I'm going to take Alexander out to the spot where we got cell reception. We have to get the word out immediately."

"Hey," Adalind greeted Nick with a brave smile.

He returned her smile as Eve witnessed their exchange. The other woman turned on her heels and went out the front door. Trubel, ever observant, seemed to realize Eve's distress and followed her. Adalind tried to focus on Nick but there were so many tumultuous feelings warring within her it was difficult.

"Something is very different about Eve," she finally admitted.

After a sigh Nick said, "Yes, something happened during the fight." He seemed to be debating with himself about how to proceed. "She tried to apologize for what Juliette did."

"She did?" Adalind asked as her breath caught in her throat.

Nick appeared uncomfortable and replied, "In any case, we're not friends but we share a common goal."

"What's that?" Her questions were not helping her but she couldn"t stop herself.

"Renard," he stated with firm resolve. "I don't care if he did kill Bonaparte, that doesn't forgive his part in keeping you and Kelly or in killing everyone at HW."

Adalind stopped him, "Nick, Sean might have physically taken Bonaparte's life, but it was Diana that killed him," she related shyly, although Nick didn't seem much surprised.

"I suspected as much, but why? Why now, why not before you were blackmailed into being held hostage? By the way, that's what was really behind Bonaparte's agenda to get you and Kelly on their side. He wanted something in that chest of Grimm books we recovered from Monroe's uncle, the same chest where we discovered the other keys," Nick said through gritted teeth. Then his eyes fell on her neck and his anger turned to concern as he lightly fingered the bruises left from when Bonaparte choked her.

"That's why I believe Diana killed Bonaparte," Adalind spoke softly because his touch on her neck was making it hard to breath. "He was choking me without even touching me demanding to know where we lived, and Sean was begging me to tell him, but all I could think of was that if I let him kill me our children would be left in the hands of Black Claw," she finished dropping her gaze in shame, praying he'd understand why she'd finally given up their address.

Nick gently put a finger under her chin, lifting her head till she met his eyes, "I would have done the same. I understand more now than ever why you've always put your children first. Oh, I was angry when you first left, but I ultimately knew you had little choice." Diana stirred beside them, blinking the sleep out of her eyes, and Nick glanced over at her with a smile.

"I should have told you everything. I should have talked to you, trusted you. I know we have so much distrust to conqueror, but you've been honest with me and I took your son," Adalind rambled on with guilt. Nick looked away, and took a breath.

"Come here," he said as he gathered her in his arms again and kissed the top of her head like he did that day she came clean about her Hexenbiest's return.

A low rumbling was felt all around, then a old wooden shutter from a nearby window flew off the hinge where it was loosely secured. The board hit the back of Nick's head with a hard blow causing him to slump in Adalind's arms unconscious. "Help me," she pleaded to the others in the room, as Rosalee gasped. Trubel and Eve rushed back into the cabin at her cries. Hank and Wu grabbed Nick's limp body, one on each side as they were directed to the bed in the back room by Rosalee.

Eve gave Diana a fearful look, and in panic, Adalind turned to the violet eyes of her daughter. "Diana, sweety, why did you hurt him? That's the son of the woman that took care of you!" she exclaimed in horror.

"He likes you the same as Rachel liked Daddy," the little girl said with accusation on her small face.

"You...you didn't kill him, did you?" Adalind pleaded with a sick feeling. "His mommy helped you, she protected you!"

"That's why I didn't make him go away for good, I just made him stop," Diana replied petulantly.

Taking a deep breath trying to calm the terror her own child inspired in her, Adalind began again with love, "Diana, Nick is your brother Kelly's Daddy. Did you know that?" Diana's eyes grew purple again as she looked towards the bedroom. Real fear gripped her heart with a cold hand. What defense had her innocent son against his own sister?!

"Nick and your son aren't safe around her," Eve's eery calm voice grated on her already frayed nerves. Adalind spun around on the woman, for once not afraid of what Eve could do to her, when she was met with a kind concern mixed with sincerity. What Eve said was the truth, as much as she hated to admit it.

Adalind swallowed once saying simply, "I know."

Abruptly they heard Trubel exclaim, "Adalind, you better get in here!" Eve and her swiftly went into the back room where Nick was blue and barely breathing. Trubel held Kelly while Rosalee felt for a pulse.

"His color's not good and his pulse is very slow," the Fuchsbau spoke with worry. Maybe Diana hit him too hard. What if Nick did die after all?!

It was Eve, however, who responded first, "He'll be okay. This has happened before, it's a side effect ever since his experience with the Cracher-Mortel when he became a zombie. He'll wake up soon." Adalind's relief was tempered by disappointment and feeling inadequate for not knowing that intimate piece of information about Nick. How could she ever think she was the best thing for him? She didn't even know Nick as well as she should, Adlaind realized as something caught in her throat threatening to choke her. She watched Kelly reach for his father, whining as Trubel had to restrain him. Her heart broke a little as she made a decision. Walking over to Kelly she kissed his little head then sat next to Nick on the bed. Taking his cold hand in hers, Adalind expressed in her heart what she would've said to him had life been kinder to them both.

Returning to her daughter's side, Adalind took the small delicate hands in hers and Diana met her gaze, eyes once again blue. "If I take you back to your Daddy, will you promise never to hurt your brother Kelly or his Daddy ever again?" Adalind petitioned her. The little girl considered then nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: We're closing on our new house one week from yesterday, then we move next Thurs and Friday so it will probably be two weeks before I'll be able to update again. Thanks for still following :-)!

Chapter 9 Nick

Muffled voices swirled around the room while he was in agony. What happened to his head?! This was worse than one of those stupid episodes he'd had during his college days when he had drunk himself into a stupor only to wake the next morning hating life. Slowly, the voices become clearer, as the fog of pain lifted somewhat, but not enough that opening his eyes seemed like a good idea.

Eve was speaking. Nick knew that voice all too well to doubt his memory. He took a deep breath as those years he idolized Juliette came back to him with sharp poignancy. He had been callow and naive about being a Grimm, and more so about their relationship. Nick had tried so hard to please Juliette, his ideal, that he never stopped to ask himself if she thought the same of him. If Nick had stayed normal, would Juliette have been satisfied with him? Was it only the Grimm that drove a stake between the two of them and their happiness? That's what he'd always believed, yet after his very unexpected happy life with Adalind, Nick began to doubt it.

With Juliette, his infatuation had him pandering after her smile, her approval, and her acceptance. He was always worried that he might step wrong or that she would be displeased like when he brought Trubel home the first time. That night Juliette had not been happy as if one Grimm was too much to endure, now there were two of them. Nick felt himself grow angry simply from the memory. However, the thought of Adalind in comparison made his anger dissolve. Now with Adalind, he had gone out of his way to displease her and handled her very roughly as a Grimm and as a cop. Fully a man, that's how Adalind made him feel whether she was his enemy or his lover. In that moment, Nick knew his heart. He was no longer the eager boy he had been with Juliette. He was all man and Grimm now, thanks to Adalind.

He almost opened his eyes to look for her, until he heard what Eve said next, "His son is safe and that's all that really matters."

"He won't be happy," it was Rosalee who spoke then. "They're a family, I've seen them together."

"A family? With a hexenbiest?" Eve asked quietly. What did all mean? Nick tried to figure out this puzzle but his son started to cry and that snapped his eyes open, bringing the pain back as he attempted to sit up.

"Nick, you're awake," Rosalee looked at him with concern as Kelly reached for his father. He squinted slightly but smiled to reassure her as he took Kelly into his arms, savoring the contact. It had been torture being apart from his small son, his baby. It hit him in his gut, a realization. Nick felt sick that Adalind had experienced that aching hole that their actions, however well meaning, had caused her and not just for a few days but for years. "Are you okay?" Rosalee's question snapped Nick out of his guilt.

"Yeah. My head's just killing me," he responded. He spotted Eve watching him closely but other than those two, no one else was in the room. Where was Adalind, Trubel, Hank, or Wu? "Where is everybody?" he inquired.

"Hank and Wu are on guard," Rosalee dropped her eyes as she spoke, which meant something was happening.

Panic had him breathing a little faster as Nick demanded, "What happened?"

"Diana seems to be jealous of you. You apparently threaten Sean's position in her ideal life," Eve cooly conveyed. "When you hugged Adalind, Diana hit you in that back of the head with one of those wooden shutters and knocked you unconscious," she continued indicating the window.

Nick tentatively reached up and felt the back of his head swelling plus what felt like stitches. "I had to put three stitches in to close the gash. Luckily I brought supplies from the spice shop. I didn't know who might need some help," Rosalee explained.

"That doesn't answer my question," he observed pinning them with a stare. "Where are Adalind and Diana?"

"Kelly and you aren't safe around that little girl with more power than any adult could handle, let alone a two-year-old," Eve said still meeting his look, but Rosalee put her hand up and ran it through her hair. Nick did _not_ like where this was going.

"Tell me," he replied sharply and his head smarted with the exertion.

"Trubel and Adalind are taking Diana back to Sean," Eve stated with some compassion.

Gripping Kelly, Nick flew to his feet, "She did what?!" He reeled a bit and Rosalee immediately reached for Kelly but Nick clasped him tighter and stabilized himself on a nearby table. A wave of nausea threaten to make him empty the contents of his stomach on the spot, but he swallowed and held his composure. "Adalind will not lose her daughter again!"

"No, I don't believe she will," Eve simply stated.

"Eve," Rosalee called in what seemed like a warning.

"What do you mean?" Nick addressed the hexenbiest.

"I'm not sure Adalind means to return… or that Diana will let her go if she should try to leave again," now there definitely was compassion in Eve's voice.

"How do you know this? You could be mistaken," Nick refused to accept what he was hearing.

"When you were unconscious, Adalind and I spoke about what dangers there were involving you and Kelly around her daughter. I heard her make a deal with Diana to keep you two safe..."

"You _did?_!" Nick cut Eve off. His voice raised as he closed in on her, the familiar face of his once long time girlfriend no longer having the same spell over him. "What gives you right?! Seriously, when you betrayed me multiple times and my mother to her death, you stopped having the right to have _any_ say in my life!" He was shouting, mere inches from her.

Finally, at his last words, Eve took a shaky breath and looked away. "I thought your son was your main concern and he's safe here with us," she said in a small voice.

"My main concern?" he wouldn't let her off that easy. Nick said harshly. "While you were betraying me, Adalind was having _my child_ , the child of her enemy. She could have terminated him but she chose peace with me instead. What do you know of being a mother? I know what it's like to lose a mine… _Twice,_ and I would never want that for my son!"

Eve looked confused and lost, mouth slightly agape with emotion. She softly responded, "I... I didn't understand. I didn't know." She shook her head with disbelief.

"Know what?" he asked firmly, but her answer was halted by Monroe and Alexander's returned.

As the three of them filed out of the bedroom, the tension couldn't be ignored. "Did… we miss something?" Monroe had that 'What now?' look on his face.

"Adalind and Diana are gone," Nick answered in clipped tones. "Trubel took them back to Renard after Diana threw a little tantrum about my place in her mother's life." His voice was dripping with bitterness.

"What?!" Monroe exclaimed.

"I had to give him three stitches after Diana cracked his head open with a shutter," Rosalee filled in the story.

Monroe quickly came over to the Grimm's side, "Are you alright, man?"

"I'll live."

With a glance down at Kelly, who was whimpering with his father's foul mood, Monroe sighed, "At least Adalind had the heart to leave Kelly with you." That fact did little to soothe Nick and, in fact, made his resolve to bring Adalind back even firmer.

"This is not over," Nick practically growled. "I'm not having her give up one more child!"

Abruptly they all turned as the door squeaked open. Everyone in the room, except himself, Woged. In walked Trubel with a look of confusion, "What?"

There was an exhale in unison and the Wesen reverted to normal. Kelly cried as Nick came up to the younger Grimm demanding, "Where's Adalind?"

"She's with her daughter," Trubel stated. Nick glared at her. "Look, she did what she thought was right, plus I gave her a burner phone. She's planning on feeding us intel from the inside."

"How could you?" he pleaded.

"It was her choice, Nick, and after what Diana did to you I agreed," Trubel replied with her emotion and distress plainly showing.

He marched away from her fuming, "How come everyone thinks they know how to live my life for me?!"

Rosalee gently spoke as she walked to Nick's side and put a hand on his shoulder, "Adalind made this sacrifice for you and your son, for your safety."

"I know I'm not as personally invested as the rest of you and that very fact might allow me a clearer perspective," Alexander started in his eloquent way, "but this may have been a poor decision. The hexenbiest child is uniquely gifted and may be the factor that will tip the scales in this war."

Nick locked eyes with Rosalee. Almost as a big sister, Rosalee knew him well, and he saw her slightly nod as he stated, "I want them back!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Adalind

Was there a limit to the heaviness one heart could handle? Adalind felt she had reached her limit as she walked up to the Mansion that had been her prison during the election. Bonaparte's ring winked at her with an evil shine in the exterior lights. She could almost hear Bonaparte say, "I win after all, Ms. Schade." Once again, her heart was breaking without her baby. Kelly's cries for his mother haunted her every step, yet she was doing this for him and his father. Adalind looked down at the delicate tresses of her daughter. More than ever, Diana was her responsibility. Now it was time to help her daughter, although Adalind was concerned whether she'd be able to teach her all powerful two-year-old what was right and what was wrong. Being here didn't help matters, but Diana wanted her father.

"Your daddy made some very bad friends, Diana. I don't want you around them. We should go somewhere else," Adalind had tried to reason, but the cab started moving erratically as her daughter's eyes glowed. Adalind saw stark terror in the cab driver's eyes as he tried to control the vehicle. "Alright, sweetie, listen," she looked Diana straight in the her violet gaze, "I'll take you back if you stop moving the car before we have an accident," she whispered intensely. Suddenly the cab stopped swerving and the panicked driver gripped the wheel with white knuckles. Adalind gave the man the address and swallowed fear as she sat back next to her child. "Diana, you can't try to hurt everyone who disagrees with you."

"Why?" the innocent question asked in a sweet voice almost made Adalind shiver.

She gulped again and thought carefully before asking, "If you love someone, don't you want that person to be happy as well?"

Wide eyes stared back at her as Diana responded, "Yes," with a nod.

Licking her lips, Adalind proceeded slowly, "Well, I'm worried about you and that makes me unhappy. I'm worried about what will happen with those bad friends of your father's, like his friend that tried to choke Mommy. What would have happened if he had killed me? What would have happened to your baby brother? Who would have been your mommy then? This all makes me unhappy because I love you."

Diana seemed to consider all that her mother had said, "Daddy won't let that happen."

"But daddy was standing right next to the man who choked me and he couldn't help," Adalind had finished as they drew up to a stop in front of the mansion.

Now as they stood there, Adalind simply stared at the BC member manning the front. Without a word, he opened the door for her. As she took her daughter over the threshold, Adalind vowed to herself, 'It's not over yet.'

"Well," Sean's voice came out of the darkened living room. The day was drawing to an end, the sun setting towards the rear of the house and he had neglected to turn on any lights. "I never imagined you would return. In fact I was just planning to threaten all known associates of Burkhardt for your location," He said smoothly as he came into the light. "I just might still do that to find him. Where's your son?"

"Sean, this has to end. I brought Diana back because she's your daughter and she wanted to be with her father," Adalind started to explain.

Sean reached out and grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "I said," he hissed, "where's Kelly?" Adalind glanced over at Diana. She couldn't completely lose her cool, not when she had just lectured their daughter about reacting violently to others.

Adalind slowly but firmly took Sean's hand away. "He's with _his_ father. Did you think I would rob Nick of his child forever?!" she exclaimed. "I know what that's like and I won't do that to him."

Comprehension flashed in Sean's eyes as he backed off. "Completely head-over-heels, aren't you," he replied snidely.

"Yes I am," Adalind said defiantly toe to toe with him. Was that jealousy in Sean's eyes? Adalind realized what irony it was to see that response now that she had no desire for Sean.

He turned on his heel and called to the nearest guard, "Make sure my daughter and Ms. Schade don't go anywhere again." Running a hand through his hair, Sean went over to a brandy carafe and poured himself a drink.

Letting out a long breath, Adalind turned and escorted Diana to her room. With a kiss and an "I love you" she put her little one to bed, tucking a stray curl behind Diana's ear. It wasn't her daughter's fault she was what she was, Adalind accepted with the bitter taste of guilt in her mouth.

"I love you too, Mommy," Diana said with a yawn.

"Goodnight little one and don't worry, I'm right next door," Adalind told her as she turned out the lights.

As she closed the bedroom door, Adalind saw Sean at the foot of the stairs. He didn't attempt to come up to speak with her. He finally knew where he stood in her life now, and it wasn't the vaunted position he held in years past. Oh how the mighty have fallen, Adalind observed. Head held high, she returned Sean's stare till he looked away. Then securing her own bedroom door, Adalind took the burner phone Trubel had given her, out of her bra. In case the guard had searched her, that seemed the safest place. She knew Nick didn't have his own phone so she called Trubel.

"Hello, Adalind?" Trubel's husky voice sounded wonderful.

"Yes, Trubel, it's me," she returned then heard Kelly cry in the background. Tears welled up in an instance, as Adalind almost choked over her next words, "Is Kelly okay?"

"Yeah, he's…" Trubel was interrupted with a shuffling sound.

Abruptly, she heard Nick's voice, "Adalind, are you okay?" The strain must be getting to her because she thought he sounded worried, maybe even hurt. Surely he was happy she left Kelly with him. "What were you thinking?" he demanded.

"I was trying to protect both you and Kelly," she desperately tried to make him understand.

"By taking yourself and Diana back into the lion's den?!" he responded furiously.

"Nick," she paused in her distress, "Diana is a danger to you and her brother." Adalind couldn't keep the tremor out of voice as she continued, "It's my fault she's this way. I won't be responsible for her killing those I love."

"Adalind…," Nick began, but she didn't want to hear his attempts to convince her otherwise. She didn't know if she had the strength to resist that voice, a voice that was so seductive even when they were enemies.

She cut him off with, "Sean said something about coercing your known associates for your location. Is there someone he can get to? If so, you better warn them."

She heard him sigh and say "I understand." Kelly began crying again and Nick said, "He misses you." Her hand flew to her mouth to muffle a sob.

"I miss him, too," she finally replied. "Give him a kiss for me."

"Adalind, I'm coming for you both," he stated in that voice she knew well, the one that wouldn't be moved or dissuaded.

"Nick, don't, " she pleaded. "Diana isn't ready, not yet. She may never be, she's too dangerous."

"I thought we were a family?" he asked in that way that made her melt.

"Don't do that Nick," Adalind begged. "l never had a real family until you and Kelly," she swallowed back the tears, "but Diana needs that from me now or else she'll be worse than I ever was when you first met me. Please be careful. I love you." Without waiting for his reply, she ended the call and let the tears fall freely.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Nick

He was on the hunt, in his element, with sounds and smells telling a story all their own. An armory of weapons were like a security blanket, encasing his body as he moved lithely through the woods. Tight primal energy gave him a stance that said he would pounce on his prey in an instance, ready to take back what was his! Only one other time had Nick felt this dangerous and ironically the figure next to him was the cause of both episodes. Ever tall and straight, Eve was alert. In this instance, to be fair, she wasn't wholly responsible. Sean, BC, and, to some extent, Diana were all to blame for Kelly being without his mother. Nick felt hollow from Adalind's absence again. Just when he thought his family was complete, he'd been gutted by Adalind's choice to leave once more. It wasn't only Kelly that he needed in his life, but perhaps Adalind didn't believe Nick wanted her. After all, he never reassured her that she was important to him, merely that Kelly was his life.

He glanced over at the woman that taught him some hard lessons in life, ones that no one wants to learn, but everyone needs to be educated in. Juliette, and now this new Eve, made him realize how naive he had been six years ago when he saw his first Wesen walk out of that coffee shop. Adalind made his world stand still in that moment, first with her beauty, then with her Woge. His life would never be the same. At that point Juliette had become the stumbling block to his destiny, the realization struck him with a powerful blow that almost broke his concentration. No matter how much Nick had loved Juliette, there was a part of the man he was becoming with his aunt's passing that she would never truly accept or love. He had thought his aunt Marie callous when she told him to end things with Juliette, perhaps a bit delirious from her illness, but now Nick comprehended. The greatest mercy his love could have given Juliette, at that time, was freedom. Freedom from the road he would have to walk. She never would've become what she was today. She never would have to bear the burden of all those deaths, including his mother's, because she would have lived the normal life she so desperately had desired. Crushing guilt made him stare at her till she turned.

"I should have let you go," Nick spoke quietly so the others wouldn't hear, but he could tell he had her attention. "I'm so sorry I dragged you into this world."

"You didn't and I'm not," her simple words startled him. Eve noticed but looked ahead. Continuing forward, she said, "When Juliette lost her memories of you, you did let her go. You moved out and gave her the whole house, all the space she needed. _She_ chose to reintergate you back into her life and learn about the Wesen world. Listen, just because I'm not the same woman doesn't mean I don't regret those lives taken that Juliette was responsible for, or for the loss of the trailer, but now that these _feelings_ have opened my eyes I know I won't stop doing what's right for those weaker than myself. Now, I just have the power to make a difference!" The passion with which she said that last statement made Nick pause. Was that the way Juliette felt before, powerless to help in the Wesen world? Powerless to prevent what was happening to him, to their friends, or to herself? No wonder the Hexenbiest powers, at a time when she felt scorned and betrayed, made her power hungry and a little insane. "For what it's worth," she started again when he thought she had finished, "I no longer blame any of you, not even Adalind really. After seeing her with her children and her sacrifice to walk away from one because of the other, just to protect you and Kelly, I think I understand her motivations all along. Adalind doesn't seem to see the bigger picture. Her driving motivation in everything she does is for those she loves, Sean and her mother initially, then her children, and finally you. I think that's why you fell in love with her. She's just like you, Nick." Eve's clear eyes met his astonished ones. When had that happened and how could Eve see it before he could?

He gulped, his throat dry from all these revelations. "I... I don't know what to say," he stammered.

That brought something to Eve's face Nick almost forgot exsisted. Her dimpled smile crested and Nick felt like he had his friend back. "Don't worry. Let's just go save your family and stop Renard. I think Sean's in the same place Juliette was when the Hexenbiest was taking over," she responded and refocused. They were lagging behind so the two of them swiftly closed the distance.

Their pack proceeded in silence as they neared the mansion. Several figures came into view as guards for the new Mayor's home, perhaps too much muscle for a Mayor-elect but after Dixon's assassination no one seemed to blink at the small army Renard had. So BC wasn't completely finished, he thought to himself.

When Nick had exclaimed that they were going after Adalind and Diana, Rosalee didn't blink. Monroe, however, was by no means enthusiastic. "I'm not so sure that's wise," he replied. Yet after Nick glared at him he continued, "but I'm here if you need my help, Buddy."

"We understand," Rosalee reassured him with a nod.

"Burkh... Nick," Eve started after a moment. "I know it's not my place... but as someone who not only knows the way power corrupts, but I've experienced Diana's abilities first hand when she contacted her mother and I telepathically, let me just warn you that I'm not sure Diana can even control herself. She's only two years old! Self control may not be possible at her age." Her logic tried to break through his resentment. "You'll need my help. If not with Diana, at least let me take care of getting everyone in safely," she finished sincerely, meeting his scowl with acceptance. Nick nodded slowly, letting out a long breath. This Eve had seemed still her own person, clear and level-headed, but she was tempered with Juliette's emotions.

Surprisingly, it was Trubel that gave him the most fight. "Nick, Diana doesn't want you near her mother and what that little girl wants, she gets," Trubel couldn't keep the tears from pooling in her eyes as she spoke. "We just lost Meisner, I don't want to lose you too," she finished sadly.

Nick came over and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Trubel, I know you're worried and you're right about Diana being dangerous, but my mother knew what she needed was normalcy and love. I bet that's still the key. It won't be easy but I'd rather Diana and my son both not lose their mother!"

His mind returned to the present as Monroe, Alexander, and three other Wesen from the resistance in the surrounding area took left flank. Eve, Wu, Hank and two more of Alexander's recruits took the right. Nick, Trubel, and the remaining three Wesen advanced ahead. He sent up a silent prayer that his son wouldn't lose two parents this night. Rosalee and Kelly were safe under a blanket of protection Eve had laid down around the cabin, some sort of spell of blindness. Supposedly, no one would see or remember that that cabin was even there.

They had coordinated this strike to be precisely at the same time, watches synchronized. It was dusk and his group was only one of three units coming in from all sides. The twenty-four hours it'd taken to gather all the help Alexander knew about and plan this offensive had Nick tight with nerves. Kelly had a rough night without his mother or his routine. Rosalee had taken shifts with Nick when the baby awoke restlessly and he was never so thankful for the Fuchsbau. It was time to get Adalind back and show Diana the love she needed to control her power. Nick focused on the silhouette of the mansion, backlight with the last remaining gold of sunset. The air had become crisp as the heat of the day left. He looked down at his watch as the time approached. His group spread out to cover the five figures in front of them as quietly as possible, using his gun would be a last resort.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: "I have this feeling they will kill Adalind at the end, so nick will be alone with his son and Juliette will tag along..." This fear was expressed to me just today by a fellow fan of the Nick and Adalind's relationship. I'll be honest I've had similar fears considering how last season progressed. There's something too familiar about the Nick and Adalind storyline. It reflects the Spike and Buffy love/hate relationship from BTVS in too many ways. All I have say is, if they do make Adalind a sacrifical lamb leaving two children motherless in this storyline, I believe they'll have a riot on their hands.

Blame this chapter's delay on some excellent autumn weather. I love fall! Even though Shrek was talking about something else altogether, his words are a perfect motto for this time of year, "Better out than in!"

Chapter 12 Adalind

Twenty-four hours. Twenty-four hours of hell. Her chest beat with agony, and not purely from her engorged breasts that begged to have her son nurse. To stop the last two comfort feedings Kelly had a day, and to do so cold turkey, was probably not a wise decision. Oh, she could probably get a breast pump since Sean wasn't hurting financially, but why? The pain of her swollen glands helped to drown out her deeper pain, so Adalind bound herself with a sports bra in addition to her regular one lined with pads to absorb the leaks. Her physical discomfort was almost a balm to her mother's heart. It connected her to Kelly even when she couldn't hold him in her arms. Her only consolation was Nick, Rosalee, and Monroe loved Kelly very much. He would want for nothing if they had anything to say about it. One hot tear streaked down her cheek. Better to cry now than when she was around Diana and Sean, Adalind thought with a deep breath. She dressed for supper as was befitting the mansion, elegance without heart. After she finished, she surveyed herself in the vanity mirror. Her reflection looked back at her with perfect makeup and hollow eyes. Diana would be too young to notice, but she wondered if Sean would. Adalind let out a long sigh. Sean never did care before, what would make him care if she was miserable now?!

Squaring her shoulders, Adalind opened her bedroom door. Diana skipped out of her room and stopped when she saw her mother. "You're so pretty Mommy," her childish admiration was valuable for it's sincerity and a sad smile came to her lips. Diana watched her perceptively. So the child did notice her sadness. Well the truth couldn't be denied. Adalind ached for her son and hungered for his father. She drew her daughter into a hug as much for herself as for Diana.

"Now," Adalind said with as much cheer as she could muster, "Let's go see your father." They descended that wide staircase where she had been bent over as Bonaparte choked the life out of her without lifting one finger. That seemed the worst that circumstances could get, but now as she held Diana's hand, step by step she understood this was worse. She had been bound by a zealot with tremendous power but even he was taken care of by a child. No, now Adalind's chains were not a cursed ring, but her own love. Her love for Kelly, Nick, and Diana bound her to protect them all, even if she had to let Nick and Kelly go.

How had Nick's mother felt when she left her twelve-year-old son to the care of her sister? Adalind swallowed back the wetness that threatened her eyes. Having his aunt Marie raise Nick was probably no more consolation to his mother than it was for her to leave her own son in the care of his father and Rosalee. Adalind had pulled the Fuchsbau aside before she left the cabin. "Rosalee, I know Eve is not the same person as the Juliette that tried to kill my son while he was yet unborn, but I ask you not to leave Kelly in her care," she had pleaded. With a catch in her throat, Adalind continued, "I may not be able to be with my son, but I can still ask you to promise this to me, as his mother!" Her lip quivered as she stressed that last line.

"Oh honey," Rosalee retrurned as she pulled Adalind into a hug. "Of course, of course, you have my word. Listen, Adalind, it's very brave what you're doing... and I'm proud of you." The Fuchsbau's words startled her. Never in a million years did Adalind think to earn that kind of respect from Rosalee and it made her look down in embarrassment.

"I'm doing what I must," she insisted.

"I know," Rosalee sighed, "I know."

"Well, don't you two just look the part," Sean's smooth voice and snide comment snapped Adalind out of her memory. He was sharply dressed as always, but something was amiss. Why hadn't she ever questioned the quality of man under all those expensive clothes? The answer instantly came to her, obvious and so clear. Adalind had never known a real, good, and honest man till she got to know Nick Burkhardt. Like someone who recognizes a fake after seeing an original work of art, she would never be fooled by Sean's sauve appearance again. Nick was a better man, a better father, and he was the first man she ever made 'love' with, not just sex. After tasting the real thing, she could never go back! That understanding alone lifted her spirits and her head. "What are you smirking at?" Sean asked seeming a bit confused.

Adalind didn't realize she had been smiling. She hesitated till Sean got restless then said, "Just doing some mental comparisons between two paternal figures I happen to know." With her words Sean's eyes widened, took on a look of envy, then narrowed at the insult.

"You best keep those thoughts to yourself," he ordered.

"You asked," she replied flippantly in her own snide voice.

The chef Adalind knew from her previous stay in the huge house came into the hall, "Sir, everything's ready when you are." Sean nodded to him.

"Come on," he told them through tight lips.

The sun had set, dusk barely tinting the sky framed with the inky black of night, as they took their seats in the formal dining room. The table was much too long for their small group. What a far cry from the loft and their rough hewn table! Adalind would give her right arm to be back at that table, despite the fact that she was the chef and she was also part of the clean-up crew. It had been heaven. It had been a home.

It was during the second course, that something happened that had Sean on his feet in an instance. The sound had only stopped echoing before the prince left the room suddenly and a guard with a semi-automatic gun took up position as sentinel just inside the door. Then a second sound echoed through the night... a gunshot.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Nick

They moved silently along the perimeter. Nick came up behind an armed guard and, without ceremony, reached up and snapped his neck. Somewhere inside of himself, the cop and family man was appalled but the Grimm was in control. This organization had lain waste to HW and killed countless without thought or conscience. No mercy and a swift death was better than the torture Bonaparte had taken pleasure in. Trubel had no compuction with decapitating a coyotl that had unexpectantly turned and woged. Dusk covering their movements, Nick neared the last two guards by the enterance when a shot rang out, followed closely by a second shot. He rushed the two sentinels, who were distracted by the gunshots behind the house. Disarming the guards, one figuretively and one literally with a sword he had drawn from it's scabbard, Nick heard the alarm raised within the house. Both Wesen woged, one wailing with the loss of his right arm. Nick kindly ran the dismembered Lowen through instead of allowing him to bleed to death, then engaged his Balam partner.

They circled each other as the Balam growled, "Isn't this where you try to convince me we can all just get along peacefully?" He snarled in the closest thing his Woge would allow for a sneer.

"Not today and not for you," Nick responded without hesitation.

The gruesome smile slipped at the Grimm's words and with a hiss, the Balam attacked. His jaguar-like strength and agility would have overwhelmed a younger and more inexperienced Nick who was unfamilar with brutality, except for its aftermath in a crime scene. His opponent got one swipe in, when Nick couldn't dodge his claw fast enough. A searing pain registered along his back for a few seconds before the heat and purging sensation, he now associated with the mystical stick, began to heal the wound.

The Balam was astonished when he stood up straight, flexing his neck and shoulders. "Now... where were we?" Nick quiered ironically.

"Nick!" Trubel yelled running towards him.

Enough playing around, he told himself. When the other guy looked towards Trubel, Nick buried his sword in the Wesen up to the hilt. Large, anguished cat-like eyes stared up at him before they reverted to human eyes. "I am sorry, but having no mercy on others does have a price," Nick stated. The light faded from the other's expression as he slipped off the blade.

Turning to the younger Grimm Nick asked, "What is it?"

"Alexander's been shot. He's alive but there's a lot of blood," she explained. Nick glanced back at the mansion torn between saving the last remaining member of the Wesen council and those inside.

Making a quick decision, he removed the stick from inside his jacket, "You just have to lay this against his skin. It's healed every mortal wound I've applied it to. Is the area secure otherwise?"

"Yes, but I'm not sure about the house," she replied.

"I'll start here..." Nick began then before she could leave he said, "And Trubel, when you can, come find me. I have a feeling I might need your help." As she sprinted to the left flank, Nick drew the shotgun Wu had given him and opened the door. The element of surprise was gone and Renard was alerted to their attack. Every nerve ending was hypersensitive. He didn't have his 'get out of jail free card' in the form of the magic stick on him, so Nick proceeded carefully.

As he rounded a corner, he heard Renard's smooth baritone say, "You never could leave well enough alone, could you Nick."

Swinging the muzzle of the gun in the direction of the Royal's voice, Nick saw his ally for years standing partly in the shadows. "I've got a question for you, Mr. Mayor. At what point is too far for you? Attempting to murder a terminal old woman, like my aunt? Claiming _my_ family as your own? How about shooting your own friend point blank?!" Nick leveled him with a cold stare and a steely tone.

"I've made hard choices that I don't have to explain to you," Renard spat.

"And some you won't live much longer for," Nick gave no ground.

Sean Woged ready to spring forward and Nick's fingers tightened on the trigger, when Eve entered the room from the back enterance breathless. "No!" she commanded putting her hands out standing in the middle of the two of them. Nick couldn't move and the half Zauberbiest was furiously straining against an unseen force. "Don't do this Sean," she pleaded with Renard who glanced in her direction. For the briefest of moments, Nick thought the fury dimmed in Renard's eyes, but when Sean looked at him hatred bloomed once more. Eve turned to Nick with a slight shake of her head and concern in her eyes, "Not like this."

Nick heard a shuffle behind him as some other footfalls entered the room but he couldn't turn his head to look. "He killed Meisner, shot him in cold blood. He doesn't deserve another chance," Nick said through gritted his teeth. At that moment Eve's eyes grew wide as her hands seemed to be forced down and pinned at her sides while she struggled. Nick felt something control his arm and finger to aim the shotgun at Sean once more, yet it wasn't his own actions. Something was controling him like a doll. "Is that you, Eve? I can't stop..." he barely got the words out before Eve threw herself in front of Renard and Nick's finger pulled the trigger.

Agast, He felt freed from the control over him as Nick looked back to see Adalind and Diana, the little girl's eyes aglow with two tears streaming down her pales cheeks. She looked on as Eve slumped against Sean with a gaping shotgun wound to the stomach. What had just happened?!

"Diana, what are you doing?" Adalind questioned of her daughter, horrified.

More items in the room began to rattle. Diana's eyes became even more fiercely violet as she replied through her tears, "Daddy killed Meisner."

Abruptly, from the same direction Nick had come himself, in walk an elegant middle aged blond woman he knew well. Elizabeth sharply said, "Enough, Diana." Passing her manicured, and young looking hand in a half moon across her body she commanded, "SLEEP!"

Diana collapsed into a little pile on the area rug in the main room where this nightmare was playing out, seemingly in a deep slumber. Nick rushed over to where Sean still held Eve. The Mayor pushed him away saying, "Leave her alone. She did this for me... she did this for me." Sean continued to mumble.

"But I can help her," Nick pleaded reaching in his jacket. In horror, the empty pocket left him cold. Looking back at Adalind, he stressed, "Find Trubel, now!" Shock registered as she glanced from Diana to him, then fled out the front door.

Elizabeth Lascelles walked over to her son and the dying hexenbiest in his arms. In her pristine appearance she knelt in the pool of Eve's blood forming on the floor. Sean's eyes were tortured as he looked at his mother and begged, "Do something for her."

Sad eyes returned his look, "I've already expended my life force once for you. I can't do it again." She sighed and looked at her granddaughter sleeping peacefully on the rug.

Desperation gripped Nick. She couldn't died here, not after everything Eve had done to redeem Juliette's sins. Anger made him look up at Sean, wondering why she made this sacrifice for him. Then some anger dissolved as Nick witnessed something in Renard's expression he thought he'd never see, utter remorse. "Why?" Sean pleaded of no one in particular.

Trubel and Adalind burst into the room and Nick rushed to their side. "Where is it?" he demanded but Trubel was already handing over the stick.

Could Eve stand this twice in a matter of days? Nick wondered as he placed the magical silver of wood against her sickly white skin. It felt like an eternity yet nothing from her. Ever so slowly, the wound closed, as Adalind gasped while Elizabeth and Sean were speechless. Eve's skin took on a less ghastly appearance but she didn't wake. "What happened?!" Renard demanded when he found his voice.

"I'm not sure how this works, but it does," Nick finally said holding the miraculous item. "But she's not waking which isn't good."

"She needs blood," Elizabeth wisely discerned. Glancing at her son she said, "She needs a hospital."

As Nick watched, Sean licked his lips and gulped before saying desperately, "Yes, yes, let's get her to St. Joe's. I'll explain everything so there'll be no questions." With that the Mayor lifted Eve's slim figure into his arms.

"Wait," Nick argued, "You were trying to kill us all just moments ago. Why should we trust you now? I'm not going to let you take her!" Nick stated with finality. From his side, Nick thought he saw Adalind swallow and look down. As happy as he was to have her with him, he wouldn't dare given Sean an inch.

"She's one of us," Renard glared at him.

Elizabeth kindly put a hand on Nick's arm, "I don't know fully what's happened here. Sean only just sent for me to see my granddaughter, but this I promise you Mr. Burkhardt, we won't do any harm to the woman you love." Nick almost corrected her, but now wasn't the time. With a deep breath, he stepped aside and let them pass. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Adalind pick up the sleeping Diana and take her out of the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Taking 14 Adalind

"I'm not going to let you take her!" Nick's hard, final voice rang in her head as she ascended the stairs towards Diana's room. She conveyed her daughter's limp little body with some telekinesis since the child had grown to her current size. Adalind swallowed, throat suddenly dry in her distress.

"...the woman you love," next echoed through her mind in the voice of Sean's mother. Who else could she be referring to? Nick hadn't denied her words, hadn't claimed Adalind as the person he loved. It really was nothing new, she accepted with a hollow feeling. Adalind's own mother had sided with Sean and thrown her out the night Nick took her powers. She sighed to herself, 'I'm responsible for so much I can never undo and yet all I ever really wanted was to be loved. Why's that such an unreasonable wish?!'

She sensed him come up behind her, more than truly hearing him. Adalind was so attuned to Nick's presence now it was almost a curse. Years of aggression and hate had become a longing she could never completely quench. Of course he was there, he would always there. Even if he wanted another woman, Nick would always do right by the mother of his child. "Let me carry her," he spoke in a gentle whisper, and after only the briefest hesitation, she handed him Diana. They continued silently side by side up the stairs. When they crested the top, she indicated her daughter's room. It must grieve him to know Diana almost killed her own father and because of her, Eve may not survive, Adalind thought to herself.

What was that saying? If you love something set it free? Adalind was done thinking about herself. She would be okay with Diana and even Kelly, from time to time if his sister proved safe for him to be around. She'd been on her own before, she could do it again. Adalind's bravado was mocking her as her heart rebelled against the thought. Nick carefully laid Diana in bed and began to tuck the covers around her. Even this child who wasn't his own, he would care for and defend to the death despite his own heart. Something welled up in Adalind and she couldn't stand for it. She wouldn't let him make that kind of sacrifice!

"Nick," she began before her courage failed. He turned to look expectantly at her. Breath, Adalind, just do it. It's for his best, she ordered herself. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital with Eve…"

Nick's lips crashing against hers in a desperate kiss robbed Adalind of her next words. At first she didn't respond thinking she had to be strong, but who was she kidding?! Adalind never could resist this man. That overwhelming pull he had on her had made her so angry with him all those years as enemies. She melted becoming pliant against him. There was something in the way he gripped her to his body that had nothing to do with obligation, it was pure need. Adalind needed him too, craved his touch, but there was more to what she felt for him. She pulled away reluctantly. "Listen, Nick, I'm not gonna hold you to your word to take care of me," She tried to continue, howbeit a bit breathlessly. "Diana and I can handle ourselves. You don't have to give up what you want…"

Once again he interrupted her, this time putting a finger to her lips to be quiet and stop talking. "What I want?" he questioned, then went on before she could answer. "What I want is _you_. It's not even about Kelly anymore or that we're a family, and don't get me wrong I want that too, but however it happened, " he paused and Adalind forgot to breath for the sake of his next words, "I love you. It was Eve herself that pointed out something I've been too obtuse to admit before."

All at once, the air rushed back into her lungs as the purest smile donned her face. Nick's smile grew till she saw the happiness in his eyes. Then as the moment became charged again, Nick said something she never expected to ever hear come out of his mouth, "Marry me?"

Speechless, absolutely speechless. She was caught like a deer in headlights, unable to move. Nick rushed on as if he was suddenly nervous, "I know we couldn't have been more backward or dysfunctional in our relationship if we'd tried but… but I know what I want. This is blunt and I know I'm not down on one knee, but…"

"Yes." Her one syllable response cut him off his ramble this time. It was all she ever wanted and so much more than she dreamed. Then reality had a say when the rest of their mess came crashing down around her, "But what about this ring? Bonaparte cursed it. I can't take it off or my children will suffer. What about Sean? What about Diana and her instinct… to kill?!" With those words, Diana stirred in her sleep and she held her breath. When her daughter settled back into a deep slumber, Adalind pulled him into the hallway.

Before she could continue to list their obstacles Nick said, "I don't care what ring is on your finger, it's only a symbol. You're mine. I know that might sound unromantic, but I don't want to take anymore chances with you. I know we have to tread carefully for Diana's sake as well as our son's safety, but my mother believed in your daughter and gave her life protecting Diana. It's not her innocence that's evil but if she's not loved and instructed how to love others, that would be the real evil."

Adalind raised her hand to interject something but Nick kept going, "Don't worry about Renard. After watching him today, I have a feeling his heart lies somewhere else. I always resented his bond with Juliette in the past. In fact she went to Sean and told him about becoming a hexenbiest before anyone else, but now I think I understand. You and I've never been able to get away from each other, and I believe those two may be just as destined in each other's lives."

To hear Nick talking about herself as his _destiny_ made every other concern melt away. It was Adalind's turn to interrupt him with a searing kiss. Surprised he stumbled back a step before scooping her up in his arms, lifting her small frame off the floor and sealing the kiss. It didn't matter that he was a Grimm and she was once again a hexenbiest, that the city of Portland wanted Nick on several counts of homicide, or that Diana's reaction might be deadly, the two of them were in this crazy life together for better or worse.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Nick

His heart was pounding, panic making his feet swift as he ran through the hospital halls. There was definitely a commotion inside of her room. 'Please God, don't let her die. I'd give anything, even let her go to live a life away from this curse that has destroyed on my life, if you just spare her,' Nick had bargained with a diety he never really put much stock in before.

He finally pushed past the nurse telling he couldn't go in and made his way around the doctor. There she sat bright-eyed and alert for the first time since that fateful night in the rain just outside the trailer. "Juliette," Nick exclaimed, "you're awake!" He planted a desperate kiss on her lips and knelt beside the bed. "I love you so much." The world made sense again. Had his prayer been answered, Nick wondered as his eyes devoured her face... that is until she shrank from him.

"Who are you?" The accusation in her voice had gutted him, making his vision swim...

It was over four years ago that he had walked these halls to see her. The pain was a distant memory, but the prayer he had prayed that day struck him afresh. Fate, or was it God, had been at work that day. Someone had heard his petition _and_ his bargain. From the moment Juliette awoke from that coma, Nick slowly had to give her up. Now looking back, it'd been an extremely painful process with an ending more wonderful than he could have imagined. He had a family now and the love of a woman that not only accepted his finer Grimm abilities, but its darker attributes as well. Peace flooded Nick at the way his prayer had been answered. He _did_ have to let Juliette go! It wasn't what he had intended that day, but he wouldn't change his life now. It's a good thing whoever answered his plead knew better than he did what the future held. For once, Nick didn't feel alone or panicked about this insane life of his. Everything happens for a reason.

Turning the corner, Eve's room was right there. Nick started to enter but stopped as he heard a man speaking. It sounded like Renard, but the man was emotional. "After everything I've done, even after Meisner, why did you sacrifice yourself _for me?_ " The voice was distraught.

"Sean," Eve began in a gentle tone, "I know what it's like to be seduced by power, to do things you never would have done before. I've claimed for so long that Juliette did those things but if I'm ever going to reclaim my life I must accept we're the same person. It's easier to separate myself from the monster I had become, but that was still me!" There was a passion behind her weaken voice that held strength. " _I_ destroyed Nick's heritage when I burned aunt Marie's trailer. _I_ tried to force Nick to kill his best friend. _I set up his mother to be murdered and took your daughter,"_ she finished in a hard rasp, taking a shaky breath.

"Don't strain yourself," Renard pleaded.

"No," she started again with another breath, "I need to tell you this!" Another breath.

Nick heard the Zauberbiest sigh, "Okay but don't stress yourself. You're weak."

"Don't live a life of regret like I have," she stated. "You and I, we've tried to control everthing around us. We've desired to be something greater, do something that would change the world, but when the power presented us with opportunity we became twisted with lust for more power instead of doing the right thing," her voice now broke. "I don't want to be a monster anymore! I don't want you to throw away what you have for what you think you don't have enough of! You, Sean, have a child. You're important to this great city, and have people that care. Don't let greed rob you of those things."

Renard was silent, so Nick slowly stuck his head in. The scene before him arrested Nick in place. Portland's new mayor was kneeling next to Eve's bed much like Nick had done those four years ago. Finally Renard reponded, "How come I've never been able to get you out of my mind since I woke you with that kiss?"

Instead of trying to answer him, Eve brought her hand to his face, "Maybe we're forever bound together. I understand you, why you've done what you've done, even if I don't agree." Renard leaned in and kissed her gently.

With that, Nick backed out quietly leaving them alone not wanting to interrupt. He came to see if Eve was okay and make sure she wasn't alone. It was as it should be. They had found each other, these two. Maybe she was exactly what Sean needed and he was what she needed to be whole again. Maybe fate or God had a design for them as well, Nick contemplated as he left.

Adalind

Nick had left a couple hours before to make certain that Sean had gotten Eve the help she needed. Sean and Nick would never be friends, or even the allies they once were, but Sean was Diana's father and one day he might need to be a part of his daughter's life again. Adalind let out a slow breath as she swept a golden curl out of Diana's eyes. Sensing him once more rather than hearing her Grimm, she was relieved. He was back! Adalind looked up and met his eyes as her daughter began to stir. "Mommy," Diana gave her a sleepy smile.

"Hey sweetheart," Adalind reached down and kissed her forehead. Then kneeling down beside her bed she asked Diana, "Do remember what I said in the cab the night we came back here?" The child seemed in thought. "I asked, if you love someone did you want them to be happy?" Adalind prompted. Diana's face broke into a smile again as she nodded. Adalind smiled as well and chose her next words carefully, "I want you to be happy, my little darling, but I don't think your father makes you very happy right now. Am I right?" With her question, Diana's smile slipped and her small mouth quivered.

"Daddy killed Meisner," she nearly cried.

Adalind wrapped an arm around her, "I know, baby girl, I know." Trying to soothe her, she kissed the top of Diand's head. Adalind glance up at Nick in the doorway and read his concern, his empathy. She couldn't have picked a better stepfather for her daughter if she tried! Adalind reached out to him with her free arm. "Listen, Diana I was worried coming back here would make you unhappy. This is Nick," she explained gently when Nick got to her side. The man had the best instinct, Adalind acknowlegded when he knelt beside her, getting down on the girl's level instead standing over her in an improsing stance. "Can you give us a chance to make you happy?"

"Diana" Nick had that kind way about him he used to make Adalind feel like nothing else in the world matter since he cared. Diana looked at him with clear eyes, for once not glowing or threatening. "My mother loved you, little one, and she would want me to take care of you."

The little girl sniffed, "A man took her away. I never saw her again." Adalind's heart ached for her little girl having all those she loved ripped from her.

Nick reached over and ever so tenderly held Diana's hand, "I miss her too, but that man will _never_ hurt anyone again. I made certain of that."

Diana met his eyes in understanding. Her eyes flashed the breifest violet glow as she nodded once, "Good." Protector faced protector and they knew each other well. Oh boy, Adalind thought to herself, these two are dangerous togther. Since when was she the level-headed one in the family?!

The thought made her smile. "You two behave yourselves now,"" she teased.

"Can we see baby Kelly?" Diana asked in one of her lightning change of moods. The two adults laughed as Adalind laced her fingers through Nick's other hand.

"I was just wondering the same thing," Nick said with a conspiratory grin. He released Diana's hand to playfully tap the tip of her nose. Adalind held her breathe waiting for her daughter's reaction but the little Hexenbiest simply snickered till she laughed. Nick's mother had been right! Diana only needed a normal loving family to make her a loving person. Sighing with relief, Adalind felt Nick snake his arm around her in reassurance. He was one brave Grimm to want to live with not just one Hexenbiest, but two!


	16. Chapter 16

Epilogue Nick

He stood in the hospital gift shop trying to decide whether to choose a pink teddy bear or a pacifier balloon. He'd already picked out a beautiful flower arrangement of white lilies and pink carnations set in a ceramic pink bassinet. Nick let out a happy sigh. Born five weeks early and only 4lbs 5oz, Monroe and Rosalee's daughter was a fighter like her parents. It had been touch and go there for a while, but the tiniest member of Portland's Wesen community was finally out of the woods!

As these thoughts wove through his mind, a small warm hand slipped into his and laced fingers with him. His smile grew bigger as he looked down into Diana's cerulean blue eyes. Seven months ago, Nick could never have predicted so much happiness in his life. Renard had become his bitter nemesis and BC was taking everything from him, yet fate wasn't done with him.

The morning after Eve had been shot, he had made his way back to the cabin with Adalind and Diana. Hank and Wu had taken Monroe back to the cabin immediately when he had been healed with the stick. Everyone had been on alert around Diana, that is everyone but Rosalee. To Monroe's dismay, she hugged and showered the girl with affection. Nick couldn't figure out why was Monroe was so edgy until they made their announcement. His best friends would be parents and nothing could've made Nick happier.

The joyous moment had been interrupted by the ringing of Wu's phone. All stood still when the sergeant said with shock, "It's the captain."

"Hello," Wu answered carefully. Sighing with relief, he said to Nick, "It's Eve and she wants to talk to you."

Taking the phone, Nick's chest was tight. Just because he had witnessed a tender moment between Sean and Eve, didn't mean Renard would forget his vendetta. Why would Eve be calling from his phone? Taking a deep breath, he replied, "Eve?"

"Nick, you can go back to the loft now," her voice was clear and certain, but her words wouldn't penetrate. Was it a trap? Why would Renard allow that?

"What do you mean? It's not safe," he stated the obvious.

"It is now," she simply countered.

He cleared his throat then proceeded, "Pardon me if I don't quite believe that."

"Nick," Eve began again in a voice that gripped his attention further. Sincerity rang true, perhaps for the first time in her familiar voice. "We aren't going to try to possess you any longer." He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry but he remained silent. "As Juliette, I kept you as a consolation prize but I never gave you the devotion you deserved. I'm sorry for doing that, but I did it unconsciously. Sean, well… he did something similar but he knew what he was doing."

"Why are you telling me this _now_?" Nick asked through gritted teeth. The last thing he wanted to do was stir up old resentments and hash this out over the phone.

He could hear Eve sigh. "Last night, I discovered where my heart truly lies. Being completely honest with you, let alone myself, has never come easy for me. You and I have fooled ourselves for too many years, Nick. Adalind and Sean are much more straightforward, even if they lack moral direction. My heart belongs to Sean and his belongs to me. I think it has since the moment he woke me up from that comma." The pain he expected at hearing her say that, never came. It felt right.

"I think you're right and this is the first time I've ever been able to truly accept that," He finally answered.

"Sean's not going to pursue charges from the night Bonaparte died," Eve informed him. Nick inhaled a sharp intake of air. It was too good to be true, so of course his suspicion was strong.

"Why would he just stop pursuing me?" he inquired skeptically.

"For me. For our future," she supplied. "Sean and I are going to make a difference in this world of Wesen and Kehrseite, but we're going to do it the right way. No more revenge, no more bloodbaths," her voice broke on that last word. There was silence for a couple breaths before she continued, "Take your family home, Nick…"

A gentle squeeze of his hand brought Nick's attention back to his step daughter. She had grown another couple inches in these last several months. He and Diana had a mission. It was to find the cheesiest balloon they could so he asked her, "Which one?"

A twinkle in her eyes with a slight purple hue brought several ribbons together into a knot, "I can't decide so... all of these."

He chuckled at her impertinence but warned, "Careful with that, young lady."

She gave him a smirk. Nick was a sucker for Diana and she knew it, but she also had become less demanding and harsh with her power. It seemed that Diana knew she was loved and didn't need to force life to go the way she wanted it to happen. Nick swallowed a little sadness. If only his mother could see her little ward now! His mom had been so wise about what this extraordinary child needed.

"Okay, let's get them all and go see the new baby," he agreed.

* * *

Adalind

Rosalee was aglow, only to be surpassed by the look on Monroe's face as he held his little bundle. Adalind was so happy for them as she held a squirming Kelly. Her toddler was into everything so she suggested Diana and Nick pick out the presents, instead of tempting Kelly's little hands with grabbing things off the shelves in the gift shop. Her mind dwelt briefly on those two as she looked on the new parents. Who knew that Diana would be nearly inseparable from the Grimm. For a Hexenbiest, she sure loved her Grimms. First Nick's mother, now Nick himself. It was like she knew they would love her and take care of her. Adalind shook her head. Too bad she didn't have as good a relationship with her own father. Sean had tried but the more Diana understood, the worse her feelings got towards him. The fact that he gave her away as an infant seemed to surface, and his part in Meisner's death made her resentful.

"Where's Nick and Diana?" Rosalee's question snapped her out of her thoughts.

"They are…"

"Here," announced Nick's voice but all anyone could see walking through the door was a bunch of balloons followed closely by Diana carrying a beautiful bouquet set in a pink bassinet. Nick's head peeked out from behind the cluster of balloons to give Diana a grin, "We couldn't decided on one, so we bought half the girl balloons they had downstairs."

Rosalee and Adalind chuckled but Monroe was too mesmerized by his daughter to notice. Nick and Adalind shared a knowing glance. There would be more happiness to share soon but today was about their friends.

Tying the ribbons he held onto a chair Nick asked, "So what's her name?"

That got the proud papa's attention and he looked at his wife. Rosalee announced, "Charlotte."

A general "Awww" rose from all the visitors, except Kelly who pushed against his mother with an angry growl. Rosalee laughed at his antics. "You can put him down. We can close the door. He won't be able to go anywhere."

With some doubt, Adalind let her little tazmanian devil down. Monroe sat on a couch they had in the room and called to him, "Kelly, come meet your cousin."

Adalind and Nick both panicked saying things like "Wait" and "Careful" knowing their son's vigor. Kelly was all boy and didn't know his own strength, but it was a pleasant surprise when he looked on in awe and gently kissed the tiny head with a wet open mouth. His parents let out a relieved breath in unison.

His bright grin shown his baby teeth as he squealed, "Babyyyy."

**Many thanks to everyone that follows and reviews. I wouldn't have the same of joy in writing these stories if it weren't for all of you! As always, a very special thanks to an excellent beta, justjoe! Without you, my friend, I wouldn't be as refined as I am today.**


End file.
